Forest is Dead
by Drew Skye
Summary: Jill finds Forest on the balcony, based on cutscene from REmake. Rated M for some gore. Please read and review!


There wasn't a single sound in the sprawling main hall of the dusty old mansion, and Jill couldn't help but think to herself just how menacing it truly was. At first glance, the withering old mansion's exterior seemed like the perfect place to take refuge from the rabid, hellish dogs that had claimed Frost; however, as irony would have it they would've been much better taking their chances in the woods. She climbed the first tier of stairs, following the further ironic blood red colored rug up the second tier towards the locked door on the east wall. The young officer rolled the silver key in her hand, gun in the other as she slowly walked in its direction. The anticipation was building in each step, her fingers rolling the key around more furiously as the flash of light through the stained glass window boomed in the hall, thunder echoing and putting her mind a bit at ease. Sure, it seemed that much more like a classic horror movie-the zombies and death and the staple thunderstorm brewing...but Jill would be damned if it wasn't comforting. Even in the midst of all the surreal insanity, the thunder and lightning gave her a feeling that outside these stagnant walls was a normal world that still existed. That was why she had opted to unlock this door first, after all. She and Burton had decided finding an escape route should be the utmost priority, the second rescuing anyone else who could still be alive and getting them out of here. She heard noises of the outdoors beyond the unpickable door with an armor carved on the luxurious brass handle, and although she wasn't trying to be too optimistic she thought it was at least worth a try.

The key turned rather easily in the lock, the doorknob turning as she tucked the key into her hip pack. As she opened the door, the wind gently brushed her hair. Past the threshold was pitch black, though she could make out wrought iron furniture and glass in the shrouded moonlight as she stepped with her gun at the ready. Slowly she walked past the old table and chairs, through the doorway and along a narrow walkway where the wind seemed to pick up. A small appreciative smile formed on her face, a rarity in these kind of conditions as she took in the scent of the woods. Normally she wouldn't have found it so extraordinary, but after being stuck inside with a sensory overload of decaying smells it was a welcome change. A flash of lightning off in the distance urged her to keep moving, in the case she had found their exit. Jill turned the corner, taking note of a figure illuminated in the dim light; it appeared to be sitting. Raising her gun for good measure, she kept a trained eye on it as she approached. As the anticipation built, she grew closer while the figure grew more and more familiar. The woman hoped and prayed that it wasn't what it seemed as the gusts of wind brought her more fresh air. Her combat boots echoed on the steps in the covered balcony as she took in a new crime scene, another S.T.A.R.S. member who had given up the ghost. The pale, bloodied and torn figure slumped in the chair belonged to no other than Officer Forest Speyer. The former soldier removed her beret respectfully, holding it over her chest as she surveyed him.

Ever the rebel, Speyer never really wore much underneath his kevlar vest; in masochism she asked herself how much he must've regretted that before he finally passed. His left shoulder was badly chewed, muscle gleaming between gnarled skin and dried blood where his vest had been savagely torn. His arms, even where his tattoo was had been marred, bloody chunks missing here and there among small lacerations. Jill knelt down to look at his face, his longer hair hanging in matted clumps in front of it in his slump. When she saw his face, his missing eyes and bloodied and busted lips she gasped, turning away with a hand over her mouth. For perhaps the third time this evening, she felt the bile and dread bubble in her stomach as sympathetic tears rose in her eyes, blurring her vision. Thunder rolled dramatically, the wind whipping her hair wildly.

"Oh Forest, not you too." She choked out to deaf ears as she blinked away her weakness.

Nearly instantly her training took over, her concern and mourning shut off while she was still on the field. She could cry for him later, after she ensured she wouldn't be joining his ranks. Her stomach still throbbed in disbelief and disturbance, though surprisingly she felt she could work with that. Survivial won over as she replaced her beret, holstering her gun as she rifled through the man's hip pack for any more gear. She came up with a full magazine, placing it in its proper place on her thigh holster as she shot him an apologetic look. Speyer's bloody beretta was in the floor though it appeared to be empty. Jill gave him a small salute as she continued around the corner where the balcony led, hoping to see stairs or anything that meant an escape. That easily could've been what Speyer was here for. As she turned though, she felt nothing but disappointment; the walkway ended there with a few herbs. Jill sighed, walking over to the end of the railing and looking over the side. This possibility was a bust. She took her gun out of the holster, tapping it on her thigh as she encouraged herself. At least it wasn't the only door this key unlocked.

Around the corner, a wrought iron chair hit the floor, making a loud clatter and ripping Jill from her thoughts. Spinning around, she kept her gun trained towards the source as she cursed herself for not staying on her toes. Her eyes widened as her assailant came into view. Forest's hollow eye sockets stared blindly back at her, his bloody teeth bared in a low moan as he quickly stumbled towards her, open-mouthed in anticipation of his meal. Acknowledging she was trapped, Jill wasted no time firing at the markingly faster zombie. The first shot smacked into his shoulder, hardly deferring him like she hoped it would. She was running out of space to fire as he closed in, drool running from his mouth as his hands finally made their way to her shoulders. She let out a startled whimper, her former compatriot stronger than her. Desperately she pushed him away from her with one hand, grabbing the dagger she had found in the gallery's supply room and sinking it into his temple. Of course, the dead man felt no pain-but piercing the brain did considerable damage to the undead creatures. He stumbled backwards, falling hard in the walkway and twitching while Jill walked up on him, putting a bullet between his missing eyes. Panting, she walked quickly around the corner and leaned up against the brick of the mansion. The wind rustled the trees, and a dog howled outside beneath the balcony in agony it couldn't reach Jill to rip her apart.

She pulled herself together, hands trembling as her boots echoed along the walkway and especially in the glass room. Reluctantly, she re-entered the putrid mansion and leaned against the door as she closed it. There was another flash and rumble of thunder while she calmed herself, the reality sinking in that they had already lost three S.T.A.R.S. members. They were the best of the best, and they were dropping like flies in this insanity. Instantly a pang of dread washed over her as she realized the others could have suffered the same fate as Speyer, and if they did...she'd have to fight them. She solemnly checked her clip while fighting the sense of desolation and despair at the thought of meeting Chris in the same way she had seen Forest. The frightened woman shook her head, snapping out of it while walking to the left to enter the hallway where she remembered there were other doors the silver armor key would unlock. It wasn't over until it was over, and until she saw any kind of proof another team mate had died, she would hope for the best that they were alive. At this rate though, she wasn't making herself any promises.

**Hello friends, I've been playing REmake quite a bit lately and was really enjoying the death scenes. Well, I don't mean _enjoy_ enjoy, but just thinking of what Chris or Jill must've thought when discovering their coworkers were killed. Forest's death seemed the most provocative to me because he came back as the undead**. **They're all pretty tragic and gruesome in their own right, however. Anyway, I may or may not write out the other death scenes; it would be fun to alternate between Chris and Jill finding different people. Regardless, please leave me a review! It would make me so very happy :)**


End file.
